


The Alliance of Realms

by DragonTemple6



Series: Tuatha De Danaan Universe [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Frigga, BAMF Loki, Dragon Loki, F/M, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Multi, Nick Fury gets his comeuppance, Odin gets his just desserts, Odin is an idiot, Thor is an idiot, Total Cultural Perception and Upheaval in Asgard and Midgard, Tuatha De Danaan Universe, and so does the World Security Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTemple6/pseuds/DragonTemple6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Marvel Universe - Asgard and Midgard learn that they can not stand against the massed armies of Chitauri that Thanos is sending against them, while at the same time learning that their perception of the universe is vastly wrong. Can the Avengers work together with perhaps the most powerful group they will ever know? And can SHIELD and Odin learn how to work together with them, instead of trying to control an uncontrollable force?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Failed Coronation

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my story for the Marvel Universe, but set in my own Alternate Universe. The first part of this chapter is just some background information about some of the peoples and the differences between this universe and the traditional Marvel Universe.  


Disclaimer - Most of the characters belong to their creators as does some of this Universe. The Alternate Universe and its uniqueness belong to me, as does any OC character.  


Midgard has progressed like the Marvel Universe, as has Asgard, with the exception that Balder and Hodur are Thor’s younger brothers, and that, except for the old warriors of Asgard (and Frigga), no one has ever met Loki. Personally, I despise Odin and have no fondness for Thor, I think he’s a bit of an idiot with no empathy, and so if you like these two characters, this probably won’t be the story for you.  


The Tuatha De Danaan (or more commonly referred to as the Fae, but mistakenly called the Fairy people by those who have no understanding (and calling the Fae the Fairy people is considered extremely rude and deliberately insulting) are the oldest sentient beings in the Universe, predating Titans, Gods and all other races. They are truly Immortal beings, once they reach a particular age, they never grow older, they can only die of a mortal wound or if they no longer wish to remain in the land of the living. They are an incredibly varied race, with no common form and include many different and distinct types. Among the most common and numerous of these groups are the Elves (think Tolkien Elves, divided into Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Dark, Ice and Wood), Dryads, Nymphs, Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, Minotaurs, Fairies (think Tinkerbell), Gnomes, Trolls, Unicorns, Pegasi, Goblins, Daemons (talking Animals that bond with a partner for life), Phoenixes, Drakes, Wyverns and the most powerful and varied group, the Dragons ( divided into Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Dark, Lightning, Aether, Ice and Wood. Dragons can also have more than one element and those who have opposite elements are particularly powerful. Dragons are phenomenal shapeshifters, able to assume any shape they wish, and often have a favoured form and also often assume a humanoid form to interact with most other species, Elves are a favourite to copy). In addition to all these races there are the individuals that do not fit into these groups or are a part of two different groups.  


The Nine Realms are home to many realms and peoples. Asgard, where the Aesir live, are ruled over by King Odin and his wife, Queen Frigga, and their children, Thor, the Crown Prince and the twins, Balder and Hodur. King Laufey and his Queen, Farbauti rule over the Jotuns ( also known as Frost Giants) in Jotunheim, along with their children Crown Prince Helblindi and Prince Bylsteir. Muspelheim belongs to the Muspels ( also known as Fire Demons) ruled over by their King, Sutur and his many daughters. Helheim is the home of the dead and presided over by Queen Hela Lokadottir. Nifelheim is the realm of the Dwarves and the ruler is King Thrace. Vanaheim is the home of the Vanir, ruled over by King Freya and his twin sister, Queen Freyer. Svartalfheim is populated by the Dokkalfar or Dark Elves, ruled by King Malekith and Queen Alflyse. Alfheim is the realm of the Ljosalfar or Light Elves, ruled by King Balor along with Crown Prince Nuada and his twin sister Princess Royal Nuala. Midgard is very much like present day Earth.  


The Tuatha live on all the realms of Yggdrasil, they were the beings at the beginning of time that planted and nurtured the World Tree and all its realms, and as such, if the Tuatha were to ever leave a realm, that realm would no longer flourish and would slowly die. They prefer Alfheim, Helheim and Svartalfheim, simply because the entire realm is populated by their people. The Tuatha have their own laws, and recognise only those laws, this means that they are not subject to the laws of the other realms.  


The Tuatha have many Kings and Queens that preside over their own people with individual laws and traditions. These Kings and Queens come together to form the Brethren Court that decide how the Tuatha are governed as a whole and their interactions with other races. The Brethren Court is ruled by the Dragon King, Loki Silvertongue.  


Loki Silvertongue is the only Dragon to have Five Elements (Fire, Ice, Light, Dark and Aether) and is the most powerful, but not the oldest (although he is older than any Asgardian and any non-Tuatha). He is the Dragon King, and the King of the Brethren Court, so he is responsible for all decisions regarding the Tuatha as a whole and is the chief protector of the Fae.

 

Chapter 1 – The Failed Coronation

The Past –  


Odin panted, trying to catch his breath, while he surveyed what was left of his army on the blood-soaked battlefield. The screams and cries of the wounded and the dying echoed eerily across the field, sending shivers down the spines of those who remained. His battered and stained armour pulled uncomfortably at his injuries as he searched out his Generals for information. He came across Tyr helping a young warrior towards the healing tents that had been quickly set up in a sheltered area away from the battle.  


“Hail, Tyr! How fares your battalion?” he called.  


Tyr slowed and turned to his King, dipping his head in greeting. “My King, we have suffered a great loss. Only a tenth of my men remain.”  


“A tenth! That cannot be, what of the others?”  


“Ulfr and his men are helping gather the wounded, I do not know how many have survived unscathed, and Theo’s battalion has been completely decimated. It will be long before we have recovered from this.” Tyr looked over the slain warriors of Asgard that littered the field, his heart gripped with sadness. It would be long indeed, before Asgard recovered from this loss. The young soldier he had propped against him, groaned in pain from his severed arm. Tyr sighed sadly, the youngster would be lucky to survive, and if he did, would never again wield a blade. This would be a blow to the boy’s family, for what use was an Aesir male if he could not fight and serve in the Guard, and the boy’s father would be shamed with a disabled son for the rest of the boy’s life. It would have been better if he had died in battle, at least then he would have been assured Valhalla upon his death.  


An entire battalion gone! And barely a tenth of another left. This was not possible, they were Aesir, the mightiest and greatest people in all Yggdrasil. The Nine Realms were supposed to bow to the power of Asgard, how was he going to bring the realms under the banner of the Aesir if he didn’t have an army to do his will. Odin’s plans to be the dominate force in Yggdrasil were falling apart, his armies decimated, his attempt on the ruler of the Fae had failed utterly, all of his assassins had been found before they had even got close enough and the General he had positioned to take advantage of any opening had been killed before he had completed his mission.  


The Alliance of Realms may have succeeded in destroying the armies of the Mad Titan and banishing Thanos himself from Yggdrasil, but the losses for many of the races were severe. This would have been the best time to demonstrate the superiority of the Aesir, to bring to heel all the Nine Realms, but Odin could no longer carry out those plans with his armies in disarray. Asgard had suffered the heaviest losses because of their tendency to charge straight at the enemy, depending on their great strength to win. This was perhaps not the most ideal tactic against a foe that used ranged energy weapons and the Neidalir had cut down whole swathes of Aesir before they had come into melee range. The other races had fared better because of their cowardly ways in fighting, hiding behind their bows and the true Aesir warriors.  


Odin sighed and dismissed Tyr back to his duties, walking slowly over to the healing tents to get his injuries treated. He had a lot of planning and manoeuvring to begin if he was to ensure Asgardian supremacy over Yggdrasil, and to claim his right as King of the Nine Realms.

 

The Present –  


The crowd roared as Thor, resplendent in ceremonial armour and crimson red cape, strolled down the aisle lined with Einherjar all decked out in their finest armours. Odin sat atop his throne, watching his son’s antics, frowning in disapproval at the childish showing off. Today was the day that he passed the kingship of Asgard to his heir, along with the control of the realms of Vanaheim and Nifelheim. It had taken him many years and countless wars to claim the two realms as provinces of Asgard, but claim them he did, and now their people served the Aesir. Even though he had driven the Jotuns to the point of defeat and taken their power, the Fae of Jotunheim had arisen to drive the Aesir back to Asgard and their realm had proven too inhospitable, and its people too proud and stubborn to ever bend to his will. The same problems had arisen from his attempt on Muspelheim as well, he could not take and hold a realm that the Aesir could not survive on.  


The Fae had proven far stronger and resilient than he had ever thought, and he had lost countless soldiers to their warriors before he had withdrawn from war with their realms. Odin tended to ignore anything to do with those annoying vermin, hoping they would disappear from the realms and leave the ruling to Asgard.  


Thor had arrived at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne, and with one last cheer the gathered Aesir fell silent, to watch the crowning of Asgards new King. With a rustle of his cape, Odin stood before the people of his realm, looking down at his eldest, kneeling before him.  


“Thor, my first born, my son, my heir. Do you come before me ready to accept the crown of Asgard, to accept the responsibility of ruling the Nine Realms,” Odin’s voice carried throughout the throne room, resonating through the crowd.  


“Yes,” Thor declared proudly.  


“Do you swear to protect Asgard and her people?”  


“I swear.”  


“Do you swear to lead the realms in peace and prosperity?”  


“I swear.”  


“Then I declare you….“ trailing off, Odin looked to the side sensing something happening near the vault. He concentrated for a moment and then realized what it meant. “Frost Giants!” he hissed.  


~  


As Odin made his way past the dead guards and into the Weapons Vault of Asgard, he looked down upon three dead Jotuns that had attempted to steal something from within. He quickly made his way over to a pedestal, upon which sat Jotunheims greatest treasure, the heart of their world, the Casket of Ancient Winters. It still sat where it had for the last few thousand years, still softly glowing in the low lighting.  


“Frost Giants. How dare they come here to steal,” Thor’s voice cut through the thick silence that lay over the Vault like a heavy blanket.  


Odin turned to look upon him, watching his son glare at the dead Jotuns. “The Casket is safe, and the Destroyer did its work well.”  


“They need to pay for this treachery!”  


“They have paid, with their lives.”  


“We should march into Jotunheim and teach them a lesson. Laufey needs to know we are still strong, as King I would lead our people in a glorious battle,” Thor swung Mjolnir idly. His blood was thrumming with the desire to do battle, to wage war upon Asgards ancient enemies.  


“You’re not King yet! And I have a treaty with Laufey that cannot be broken from a few simple Jotuns breaking into the Vault. The peace between us must remain.”  


“So you will let them go unpunished for this slight! We should march into their realm and get answers!” Thor was astonished that Odin didn’t seem to be considering open war with the Jotun. They were Aesir! They were supposed to wage war, and he truly could not wait until that was so. All his life he had trained to do battle against the strongest opponents, and apart from quests and some skirmishes, he had not been able to use the skills he had spent an entire lifetime honing. “You brought them to their knees once, we can do it again!”  


“No, Thor! You are forbidden from stepping foot onto Jotunheim. You will leave this to me.”  


Thor gave a huff and stormed out of the Vault, determined to find his friends and spend his anger sparring.  


~  


Thor was avidly pacing while his friends, Sif and the Warriors Three looked on. They could see their Prince was agitated and he was quickly approaching a towering rage if they could not distract him from his thoughts soon. Both of Thor’s younger brothers were there too, Balder and Hodur. The twins could not be more different, where Balder was light and had shined gold, Hodur was dark and seemed to suck in the light. The twins were looking at their older brother with worried eyes, they both knew that Thor was often far too reckless for his own good, and often got into trouble that way. Well, Balder was watching Thor, while Hodur was following his pacing, as Hodur could not see, being possibly the only blind person in all of Asgard. Hodur flinched when Thor upended the table with an almighty crash, Balder putting a hand on his twins arm to reassure him that nothing too drastic had happened.  


“Thor, you must calm down. Father is right, we don’t know if those Jotun were sent by Laufey, or if they came under their own power. We can’t start a war just because they interrupted your coronation, brother,” Balder tried to soothe Thor’s temper, before he did anything stupid.  


“Of course they were sent by Laufey! They were Jotun! Treacherous beasts, the lot of them. They come here, to our realm and try to steal from us, even after Father granted them their miserable lives after the war,” came the enraged rant, even as Thor continued to pace the room in circles.  


“The Casket was originally theirs, to their point of view we stole it, and without it their world is dying. Father, and even you, should not be surprised that the Jotuns would try to reclaim the Casket, even if it breaks the treaty. What would you do if it was Asgard that was dying, wouldn’t you do anything to save her?”  


“Asgard is the perfect Eternal Realm! We would never be so weak to allow lesser races any advantage over us.” He stormed towards the door, before pausing and turning towards his brothers and friends. “I go to Jotunheim to demand that Laufey admit to his crimes. Who will go with me?”  


“Thor, think about this, you will be directly disobeying your father, that’s treason,” Sif pleaded with him, trying to make him realise what the consequences could be.  


“Then stay here, I am going regardless. I will make them fear me like they feared Father,” and so he turned and left, intent on following through with his plans, confident in his own superiority over a race he had been taught were nothing but mindless beasts. The Warriors Three and Sif exchanged looks, and then quickly followed before he could get too far ahead. Balder patted his twins hand, and then ran out after the others.  


“Thor! You can’t do this! Father will not tolerate this, and Laufey will kill you.”  


Thor continued on down the hall, ignoring his little brother calling after him. He had only one thing on his mind, and that was what he was going to do to those disgusting freaks when he got to Jotunheim.  


~  


Balder watched as his brother left him without once looking back. He could feel Hodur come up behind him, gently leaning against his back in comfort. “I know not what to do, Hodur. If I follow we will all get caught up in something that we won’t be able to stop.”  


“You must go to Father and tell him what is happening. If you do not, I fear that Thor won’t survive Laufey’s wrath.”  


“I know. I told Father that Thor was not ready to be King, and he just ignored me as usual. This just proves that I was right, Thor does not have the maturity to govern our people properly. Stay here, brother, I don’t want to get you involved.”  


“I’m already involved,” and so they both went down the opposite corridor towards the throne room, where Odin would be holding court to sort the mess Thor’s coronation had turned into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first Fanfic ever!! I hope you like it so far. Constructive critisicm is welcome but flames will be ignored. I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I will try to post regularly, as my pet hate is stories where it takes months to get another chapter.
> 
> If anyone knows how to Beta, or knows how to find one, I would welcome the input.
> 
> Enjoy this story, and Loki will show up soon in all his glory!


	2. The Unexpected Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three's trip to Jotunheim proceeds exactly as it happens in THOR, as does Thor's banishment after Odin drags them all back to Asgard.

 Odin entered the throne room in a raging temper. That boy was a fool! He might have very well destroyed the peace of the Nine Realms that Odin had strived so hard to create. If Jotunheim declared war on Asgard because of Thor’s attack, they could drag many of the other realms into direct conflict with each other. Asgard depended on the delicate balance they had with Vanaheim and Nifelheim just to survive, let only thrive, as there wasn’t enough farm land on their own realm to grow the food needed for the population that lived in her cities. Food and most goods were imported from the subjugated realms and through trade with the others, Asgards people would not survive if a war interfered with the trade routes and the Bifrost. They were not prepared for an extended engagement with one realm, let alone an attack from multiple races.

Standing before his throne were Frigga and his two younger sons. Upon all their faces was a worried look as they tried to hide the glances they cast behind him and to the throne room doors, expecting to see an irate thunder god. Frigga frowned and threw a calculating look at her husband, a look that promised an argument the second they were alone. As Odin took his seat atop the throne, he sighed heavily, his wife would never understand and neither would his other sons.

"Where is Thor?!" Frigga's voice rang through the room, strong and commanding. "Where is my son?"

"Banished. Cast out to Midgard as a mortal to learn his lesson, which he must before he will be permitted to return."

"You banished our son to Midgard? The mortals will harm him if he is mortal as well. What were you thinking?"

"He disobeyed me! He must learn the lesson or be forever cast out! I will not allow disobedience in my kingdom," Odin almost yelled at her. He would not be questioned! What he had done was the rightful thing to do, his judgment was absolute and would not be questioned, by anyone.

"He is your son! You’re supposed to protect and guide him, not cast him out of his home with nothing. How can he learn if there is no one to teach him what the lesson entails? If you wish to teach him about the responsibility of ruling Asgard, he needs to be here to learn how to rule wisely, otherwise he will not understand. Diplomacy does not become him," Frigga tried to explain to Odin. She couldn't understand how her husband could just sit there, unaffected by Thor's banishment and what the effects could be.

"Until he earns back Mjolnir and returns to Asgard, there will be no contact with him, and no help. He has destroyed the peace I have worked for centuries to maintain and Laufey has declared war because of Thor's actions. The Nine Realms are about to fall into chaos if we don't settle this dispute with Jotunheim in a timely manner. Until such time as Thor returns, Balder will take his position with the warriors, and that is all I will say on the matter," he was firm in his dismissal as he did not want to deal with any more arguments. They looked between themselves before they left the room, leaving Odin to his own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

The War Council had been convened and had been in the middle of a serious debate around a massive map of Jotunheim and Asgard, when Odin had marched in and taken over directing the Council. They needed to mobilize the army to protect the most vulnerable access points to Asgard first, before worrying about an expedition into Jotunheim itself. It would do no good to organize a frontal assault on the Jotun army, for the Frost Giants were experts at direct close quarters fighting, their size and strength more than a match for any Aesir warrior. They would have to manoeuvre the Jotuns into a more favourable position that Asgard could take advantage of, otherwise they would have all the benefits of fighting a war on their own land, a land that was extremely harsh to an Aesir, so harsh that many would not fare well.

The War Council were still debating how many of the Auxiliary Guard they could activate for taking over the duties of the Palace Guard while their contemporaries marched on Jotunheim. The logistics of mobilizing an army that had not seen active service in more than a millennia was daunting, and an entirely new dilemma to many of the Council that had not been around the last time the armies of Asgard had marched to war. The older commanders and Generals had experience in moving and commanding so many warriors, but they had never tried doing so after such an extended period of peace. The arguments were becoming heated between the older soldiers and the newer attendees, the differing opinions from entirely different viewpoints clashing over the same problem.

“Enough!” Odin’s voice boomed out over the Map Table, startling the commanders into silence. “Asgard has not seen war in more than a thousand years, we have grown complacent with our position, not kept our armies in a ready state. It will take weeks to prepare for a war with Jotunheim, while they do not have to take so long to be ready. To a Frost Giant, every day is a battle, a war with their homeland, their warriors are ready to march. The only thing that protects Asgard right now is that they have no way to make the journey as they no longer possess an artefact powerful enough to transport them, that buys us some time.”

“What do you want us to do?”

“Prepare the army, ensure the defences are sound and that Asgard can repel any threat, and that we can sustain an extended presence in Jotunheim. I must rest and enter the Odinsleep to recover my strength in preparation for when the warriors will be ready.” Odin turned from the Council and started to walk away.

“My King?” One of the council members asked from behind. “Is it really so wise to send Thor away at such a delicate time? If war is inevitable with the Frost Giants, we would do best with our best warrior fighting for the glory of Asgard against such monsters.”

Odin turned on the council in a fury. “Do not question me! Banishment was the least that he deserves! Asgard has no need of a disobedient child that does not follow the commands of his king!” Odin shouted at the astonished commanders, shocking them with his rage at what they thought was just simple exuberance from one still not fully mature. Then they darted forward when they noticed Odin swaying on his feet and stumbling towards a chair.

“My King!” Tyr quickly reached his ailing ruler and directed him to sit. “Quickly, fetch the healers and the Queen. The King is beginning to fall into the Odinsleep!”

Theoric Theoson ran for the healers as Odin finally succumbed to sleep, falling oblivious to the panicked state of his War Council as they suddenly found the responsibility of readying Asgard for a full out war with their most feared enemies without the leadership of their King.

 

* * *

 

“Mother?” Balder peeked around the edge of the door before sliding through with his twin in tow. The golden shield over Odin’s bed glowed softly in the background as Frigga came towards her two younger sons.

“My sons,” she said as she took both of their hands, “your father has fallen into the Odinsleep, I know he has been putting it off until Thor was ready to assume his role, but I fear these past few days have placed much stress on him.”

“We understand, Mother,” Hodur comforting voice assured her. “What is going to happen now? With Jotunheim readying for war, and Thor banished, who are the people going to look to now? You, Mother?”

Frigga sighed as she turned to look at the glowing shield. “The Council and I have discussed this, and there is only one path to take under the law. With a legitimate son of age available, the ruling of Asgard goes to that son.” She turned to Balder as the doors behind them opened once again. “Balder, as Queen of Asgard, I give you Gungnir to bear, and the throne of Asgard. Serve her well, my son, and She will serve you well during this troubling time,” Frigga proclaimed as the head councilman placed the spear, Gungnir, into Balder’s waiting hands.

“M-Mother?” Balder asked uncertainly. He turned to her and he looked like a startled deer as he stared at her. “Are you sure about this? I don’t know if I can do this,” he looked away, unable to hold her gaze knowing he was disappointing her by being so unsure. “Wouldn’t you be better at commanding Asgard during Father’s sleep, you have taken care of all the duties when he couldn’t before?” he looked hopefully up at her.

“No, my son,” Frigga moved forward and took Balder’s hands where they gripped the spear tightly, and tried to reassure him that this was the correct decision for all. “My place is here, by Odin’s side. You are more than capable of guiding us through this, just remember that you are our son and we believe in you.”

Balder nodded and then looked to his twin. Hodur knew that his brother was now looking to him for assurance that he would stand behind Balder, and help the new King to do right by Asgard. “Yes, Brother. I will help in any way I can.”

“Thankyou, Hodur. You can always ease my mind,” Balder smiled at his twin, then turned to the gathered council that still waited inside the open doors. “Gather the Council. We have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Balder walked up to the Throne of Hlidskjalf from which all the Kings of Asgard had overseen the welfare of Asgard and its people for millennia, and stood in front of this symbol of the King's authority, thinking about the previous Kings who had sat upon the throne, most recently his Father. He gathered himself, turned to the court and sat upon the golden seat, prepared to accept his role in protecting and leading those gathered before him. "How are the preparations coming along?"

"They are going ahead with all due speed, my King. It will still be sometime before our Armies are ready, but we have no knowledge about the state of the Frost Giants. They may be ready now or not, but we cannot be sure and that puts us at a disadvantage."

Balder sighed. His first day as King, and he was stuck trying to clean up his older brother's mess, as usual. Decision made, he straightened up and looked to his Council. "Find a trusted messenger to send to King Laufey immediately."

"My King! Send a messenger to Laufey?! What can you possibly want to say to that monster!" The Council members were shocked that Balder would want to talk with the King of monsters.

"I intend to start negotiations with the Frost Giants."

" _Why?_ Why would we negotiate with those animals?!" Theo was infuriated! The new King could not be serious, no Aesir should lower themselves to even thinking about talking to those Frost Giant freaks, let alone the King!

"It was Thor that ignited this new war between us, all that I can do is try to make amends for his wrongs against them."

"The wrongs he has done them? Their just monsters, no better than the beasts we slay everyday! They deserved what Thor did to them," another councilman proclaimed, dismayed with his King's opinions.

"Yes, he committed wrongs against them, what else would you call going to Jotunheim and attacking them with no provocation and no explanation?" Balder was not pleased by the councils opinion that Thor was not in the wrong for his attack on the Frost Giants, not only that, but that his attack was just.

"Those bastards tried to invade _us_!" came the snarled response.

"Regardless of your thoughts, I will still open negotiations if possible to prevent war coming to Asgard," he stood abruptly, cutting off any future comments. "Summon the messenger now!"

"Yes, your Majesty," as one of the Guards left to fufil his King's command.

 

* * *

 

The new King of Asgard was still seated on Hlidskjalf after the court had been dismissed, when he heard a commotion at the entrance to the Throne room. He looked up just in time to see Thor's constant companions, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, force themselves past the Palace Guards.

They stormed in, Lady Sif loudly demanding an audience with Odin. "My King, we have come to discuss an important matter with you." Sif gasped as she finally looked at the figure seated upon the Throne and realised that it was not Odin. "Balder! What are you doing?"

"My Father has fallen into the Odinsleep, and as such, I have taken the throne as is my duty.What is it you wish to put before Father?" curious to see what could be so important that they would barge in on Odin.

Sif drew herself up, determined to put forth her views, "We have come to ask that Thor's banishment be ended and that he be brought back to Asgard to claim the Crown and to lead us in battle agianst the Frost Giants."

"Have you forgotten that it is because of Thor, that we are at war with Jotunheim? He was banished by Father for a reason, because he has invited war and calamity to Asgard's peaceful existence, and I cannot undo Father's last command so quickly."

"We need Thor to lead us against the Frost Giants. If he can't be here to join the battle, we will be without our greatest warrior."

"If my negotiations with King Laufey end with a favourable outcome, then I hope to avoid battle all together."

"You would deny us our chance at glory?" Sif was stunned by Balder's claim to try to stop war between the two realms. "You would deny Thor his chance at victory over the beasts?"

"Yes I would. If it meant lives spared the horrors of war that Thor has started, then I would deny you your battles." Balder had had enough of Thor's friends questioning his wishes. "Go back to your duties, Thor's banishment stands."

Sif looked ready to continue arguing, but Hogun grabbed her arm and started pulling her back to the entryway. "Thankyou for your time, Majesty."

Balder watched them go with a thoughtful look. They had given up a little too easily, he thought and promised himself that he would keep a close eye on them.

 

* * *

 

 

Hogun dragged a steaming Sif into the nearest empty room before she did something they would all regret. He hurriedly shut the doors in case their raised voices were heard by passing servants.

"How dare he deny Thor his rightful place as King and take our rights to glory away from us!" Sif was livid at the disrespect she saw from Balder to his brother. "We need to bring Thor back as soon as we can, before Balder can shame Asgard with his cowardly ways. We cannot allow him to usurp Thor's place and we need to ensure that he does not succeed."

"But how do we do that? Balder will surely be watching us very closely for any signs of discontent," Fandral was unsure just how to proceed, but was willing to go along with Sif.

"We go to Heimdall, and he will see that Balder's rule is unjust, and send us to Thor," Sif turned and immediately headed out, expecting the Warriors Three to follow her lead. After a moment or to, they all did, not seeing the little servant girl that watched them go, having listened to their entire conversation.


End file.
